In Long-Term Evolution Release 8 (LTE REL.8 for short) to LTE REL.11 systems, a state of a channel from a base station to a user equipment (UE for short) determines a throughput from the base station to the UE. In a relatively good channel state, the base station may transmit data to the UE by adopting a relatively high modulation and coding (MCS for short) level, the throughput of the system is also relatively high. In a relatively poor channel state, to control a bit error rate in a data transmission process, the base station may transmit data to the UE by adopting a relatively low MCS level, and the base station determines a coding rate and an MCS level which are adopted to transmit the data to the UE on this channel according to the channel state fed back by the UE. To achieve a purpose of transmitting the data to the UE at this coding rate, the base station needs to determine a size of a transport block that delivered service data needs to occupy. When determining the size of the transport block, the base station generally determines, in a transport block size table (TBS table for short) according to the determined MCS level and a frequency resource scheduled by the system, the size of the transport block used for bearing service data delivered to the UE by the base station.
In the prior art, for the LTE REL.12, the base station transmits data to the UE by adopting a transport block determined according to the existing TBS table. However, a system overhead of the LTE REL.12 system becomes smaller in comparison with that of the LTE REL.8 to LTE REL.11 systems, which results in a decrease of an actual effective coding rate in the transmission process, thereby affecting a throughput of the LTE REL.12 system.